


Snippets and Oneshots-The Multiversal Adventures of the Ultima

by Crackers_N_Pickles



Category: Multi-Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Random Updates, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Senarios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crackers_N_Pickles/pseuds/Crackers_N_Pickles
Summary: A collection-to-be of snippets and oneshots, some might be connected, others stand alone.Even though I'll use this as an idea dump, anyone is welcome to use UNmarked chapters as their own; so long as they don't simply repost the chapter, make it yours! And please credit me/this work.The tags will grow along with the fic.





	1. Some (minor) rules

                                                                                        **A Few Things To Cover**

 

  * Any chapter and marked with ☆ can't be used by everyone else. These are just my random bits of writting, that I write for pure self-indulgence. 
  *   Any chapter unmarked can be used. Go ahead, go nuts. Just so as long as you don't just say "this is my idea! 100% MINE" credit is appreciated 




	2. ☆Making Mischief- The Ultima's Ultimate Plan-1☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ultima is bored. And anyone who knows the Ultima knows she _detests _being bored. So what does she do?  
>  Take people from other universes, and pop them into other ones! with herself as a guide, of course. All for the sake of adventure!__
> 
> __
> 
> __First stop? Undertale. There's a particular UF Papyrus that's still looking for a job, and Skyrim always was an interesting universe._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although this chapter is marked with a ☆, and this story isn't up for grabs, I do want to say that the idea of an ultima can be used by anyone for any fanfic. This one belongs to me, but that does not mean you can't make your own. You have my full permission.

A bored Ultima, is an unpredictable Ultima. More so than usual. Which is pretty dangerous considering  _what_ exactly, an Ultima is.

 

It's not a name;(though she has gone by it quite frequently) but a title. One who achieves an ultimate power- the ability to do  _Anything and Everything,_ so long as it's desired- is an ultima.

And since as-of-yet she is the only ultima, that title belongs to her alone. Not that anyone knows it. But the origins of Caitlynn Tarsynski, are for another time. For now, let's just see what she's up to...

 

On the outside, you wouldn't see much. A young woman, roughly nineteen, with brown hair and pale skin that burned too easily. Inside, was a whole other story. As unsuspecting as it seemed, she was the only person in her entire universe that had no limits. In terms of achievements, that is. None of us can escape failure, disappointment, and other such wonderful emotions that happen when we realize we can't do something. 

          'But' you say, "Didn't I read that she could do anything and everything!?' yes, she  _could._ Does not mean she will, or even has to. But in some cases, she literally can't do anything and everything. Depends on the universe.

Her home universe, being what it was, had nothing so extraordinary as ultra-dimensional powers; and since it is her original universe, the rules must be followed. Not to say there  _aren't_ loopholes. During an ultra-dimensional trip, she constructed a portal to wear on her wrist as a portable portal. With the explicit rule that no matter where she was, it will work.

 Perfect for seamless escapes. 

Anyways, she may have no limits, but that's not to say she didn't get bored. And this was yet another scheme to stave it off. She'd been looking though her AO3 bookmarks, casually browsing a work when a chapter caught her eye. It was "Edge applies for a job' from 'Nilla's Drabble Dump. Classic. There are a couple chapters in that mini-series, but she was attracted to the first one the most.

           'What if' she thought, as the idea grew,'What if  _I_ gave him one?' This was something new, something exciting! a chance both to meddle in the affairs of some of her favorite characters, but to show them around in the fantabulous place called the Multiverse. Didn't have to be a  _job_ job. per say, just something to give 'im initiative to go. Something like...

         ..."A bodyguard. Perfect! he was in the royal guard, still has the armor, and would probably want something  _similar_ , right?!" She lept up from her bed, grinning wide with her phone in hand. Flexing her other wrist, the previously invisible portal unwound itself to full size in the space before her. A hop and a skip, and in she went.

Just on the other side; in the endless black expanse of the multiverse, she re-folded the portal, effectively closing it. Back on the wrist!

 

Now in a location where she could utilize the full expanse of her abilities, she willed herself into the setting of the previously mentioned fanfic; poping her phone into a private section of hammerspace. 

For a discrete appearance, she landed behind a building. A little while later, and she emerged with a plethora of help wanted posters and a stapler. Best get busy. 

She was starting to regret summoning so many. Fifteen should have done the job, and she made how many?  _thirty?!?_   Regardless, she was finished. The posters were innocuous enough, Help Wanted,  job requirements, a phone number (for a disposable she also made) and to up the ante, a little are that said "This job is not for the faint-hearted. A strong soul and strong applicant highly appreciated. This job is not for the slacker" Just the thing for an Underfell Papyrus. Now all she had to do, was wait.

 


End file.
